A Sixth Sense
by paradeoflights
Summary: Ellery always thought she had a sixth sense when it came to weird things happening in Beacon Hills. This place was like a magnet when it came to the unexplainable. Gruesome murders, animal attacks, missing persons—damn near everything you can imagine. It hadn't always been like this. But, little Ellie McCall was about to have her life flipped upside down.
1. wolf moon (part one)

_chapter one_ :

 **wolf moon (part one)**

* * *

Ellery always thought she had a sixth sense when it came to weird things happening in Beacon Hills. This place was like a magnet when it came to the unexplainable. Gruesome murders, animal attacks, missing persons—damn near everything you can imagine. It hadn't always been like this. In fact, a couple months ago, you wouldn't have been able to suspect a thing. It all changed on a dime after the first animal attack. But it didn't just change the town, it threw Ellery's life into a whirlwind of insanity.

It had all started the night before her first day of high school.

The deep bass and mumbled singing was what woke Ellery from her sleep. She lazily sat up in her bed, too tired to be annoyed. She hadn't had much success sleeping anyways, maybe twenty minute intervals before she would end up waking up again, because something just didn't feel right. Her skin crawled with anxiety as she planted her feet on the ground, the cold hardwood floor sending a chill up her spine. She was ready to rip Scott a new one at this point. She blindly grabbed for her phone, squinting as she checked the time.

12:30am, it read. She groaned, marching towards her brothers' room across the hall.

"Scott," She mumbled tiredly, "What the hell?"

Scott looked up, dumbfounded. "What?" It took him a couple more seconds to catch on. "Crap. Did I wake you up?"

"No, your music did." She replied sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at him quietly before throwing her arms down in defeat. She huffed loudly before walking over to his bed.

"It's fine." She assured him, after seeing the Scott was being genuinely apologetic. "Couldn't get much sleep anyways."

"Feeling weird again?" Scott asked, threading the rope on his lacrosse stick. She could tell by the way he kept tightening that one piece that has was already super anxious for tryouts.

"Yeah." She replied, taking a seat on his bed, crossing her legs over the sheets.

"Here, let me see." She made a grabby motion with her hand and pulled the lacrosse stick from his grasp. "Tighten it too much and you're just going to rip it."

Scott rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands before heading towards the bathroom. "Thanks." He said before grabbing at his toothbrush.

"You already know." She offered a cheesy smile before fixing and finishing up the job he had started. "You've got the greatest sister, let's be honest."

"Whatever." He laughed around his toothbrush before spitting into the sink.

She gave him a look of mock offense, holding her hand over her chest like she had been wounded. "Excuse you?"

"You know I'm just—" Scott stopped midsentence, eyes darting towards his window.

Ellery was sure she had heard the same thing, which is why she turned too. They both glanced at each other immediately before Ellery finally stood from the bed. She nodded towards his door, grabbing Scott's hand. Scott shook his head vigorously, gently pushing her back into the hallway, into her room.

"Stay in here." Scott told her, but Ellery was having none of it. She scoffed quietly before grabbing her shoes, slipping the over her feet.

"Like hell I'm staying in here." She replied, handing Scott the wooden bat behind her door.

"Go," She motioned after a couple seconds of him staring blankly at her, he gripped the bat tightly, poised and set to strike the attacker. "I'll stay behind." And Ellery did as so, following a few feet behind him as they tiptoed downstairs.

They had finally made it out on the front porch, but by that time, it was completely silent.

"What do you think it was?" Scott asked in a hushed voice, gripping the bat until his knuckles turned white.

"Nothing probably." Ellery shrugged, "Maybe just the wind or something."

"Let's just go back in—" Ellery was cut off by the snapping branches and a body swinging down from their roof. Needless to say, both Scott and Ellery screamed louder than they ever have before.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott questioned in terror, nearly hitting Stiles with the weapon clutched between his grasp.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles replied, seeming like it was no big deal that this kid was basically hanging from their roof.

"So instead of knocking on the door," Ellery said, pointing back at the front door, "You thought it would be a good idea to climb onto our roof?"

Stiles shrugged, barely swaying as he hung from the roof.

"You idiot!" She yelled, slapping him in the arm for good measure.

Stiles jerked wildly, before snapping his head to Scott, "Why the hell do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott answered, throwing his arms out. He let the bat fall from his hands, Ellery caught it immediately.

"A pred—What?" Stiles asked, half amused. "Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this."

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago," He explained, letting his arms hang above his head as he dangled upside down. "Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police."

"For what?" Scott and Ellery asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles replied, flipping himself off the roof and landing on his feet.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No, a body of water." Stiles answered sarcastically, "Yes, dumbass. A dead body."

Stiles hoisted himself over the railing on the front porch, resting his hands on his hips.

"You mean like… murdered?" Ellery asked, setting the bat against the wall.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles answered, looking over at me than back at Scott. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Well hold on, if they found the body than what are they looking for?"

It wasn't that stupid for Scott to ask either, because really, what would they be looking for?

"That's the best part," Stiles jumped slightly in excitement, "They only found _half_."

Scott raised his eyebrows in curiosity, causing Ellery to roll her eyes.

"We're going." Stiles told him.

"You know this is a bad idea, right?" Ellery piped up, looking directly at Stiles. "It's the middle of the night, you don't know what's out there."

"She has a point." Ellery sighed in relief as Scott sided with her, but he deflated and gave in after Stiles' consistent bugging him. Well that was short lived, she thought.

"Well if you're going, so am I." Ellery told them, but before Scott could protest she stopped him. "Don't even start, Scott.

"Fine." Scott said, "You can stay in the Jeep."

"Yeah, sure." Ellery scoffed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked, exiting the Jeep, Ellery doing the same.

Scott put his hand up to stop the door, but Ellery only pushed harder. "Nice try, bro."

"You're the one that's always bitchin' about nothing every happening in this town." Stiles said, patting Scott on the back.

It was obvious that Stiles was eager, but the feeling Ellery had left the house with had only gotten stronger. This wasn't a good idea and she knew that, but they weren't going to listen to her.

"I was trying to get a good night of sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said, following behind Stiles.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"You would know." Ellery shot back, narrowing her eyes at Stiles.

He backed down immediately, holding his hands up in defeat.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott told him, "In fact I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles replied, carefully stepping over a path of rocks and branches. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Yeah, like dating Lydia Martin." Ellery said, smiling proudly at Stiles.

She was hoping that would get a rise out of him, but it only made Scott laugh.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh." Stiles said to himself, "I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Ellery added, walking closely beside Scott.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles answered, not caring that there were flaws to his masterminded plan to find this body.

The three stopped at a steep incline to help Ellery up to the top, following behind closely after her.

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Ellery couldn't help but say, laughing as they finally caught up with her.

"I know." Stiles huffed out in one breath, jogging up behind her.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said tiredly, stopping to take a breath from his inhaler.

"You okay, Scottie?" Ellery asked, she knew he would be though.

"Yeah." He said as he exhaled, pushing himself from the tree he had leaned against.

"Woah!" Ellery yelled, stumbling over her feet, but Stiles caught her before she face planted.

They both army crawled towards a stump laying in the ground, staying out of site. She felt Scott land next to her seconds later, still clutching his inhaler.

"Turn your flashlight off." Ellery told Stiles, bumping his shoulder. He quickly clicked the button, the light dimming.

"Wait, come on." Stiles said, leaping from his spot on the ground into a full out sprint.

"Wait! Stiles!" Scott yelled, clumsily chasing after him.

"Stiles! We're gonna get caught!" Ellery shouted quietly, running away from the crowd of approaching police officers.

"Shit, hide!" Ellery yelled, pushing Scott up against a tree. He wrapped his arm around her and held her against his chest.

Stiles fell to the ground with a shout as one of the police dogs began snapping at his feet.

"Hold on." She heard a voice say, "This little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles' dad. Sheriff Stilinski. Just his luck, she thought. But, maybe he kind of deserved it.

Ellery couldn't help but laugh into her hand, looking up at Scott. The kid looked terrified, maybe it was for Stiles, or maybe it wasn't.

"Hey, dad."

"So, you listen in on all of my phone calls?" Stilinski asked.

"No." Stiles lied, "Well, not the boring ones."

"And where's the other two usual suspects?"

"Who, Scott? And Ellie?" Stiles asked, still breathing heavily.

"They're—they're home." He said between breaths, "Said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow."

"So, it's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott?" Stiles' dad asked, shining his flashlight their way. "Ellie? You out there?"

Scott and Ellery both went rigid, not daring to even let out a breath.

"Fine." Sherriff said, grabbing at the back of his sons neck. "I'm gonna walk you back to your car, so you and I can have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

"Damn it." Scott said after they had both left. Ellery slumped against him as he loosened his grip.

"What now?" She asked, pushing away and crossing her arms over chest as she shivered. "God, it's freezing."

"I guess get home." Scott answered, draping his arm over his sister protectively. "I think we came th—"

We both froze in place at the sound of some branches snapping above us. Seconds later, howling. This wouldn't be good, she thought.

"You know how I said I get those weird feelings sometimes," Ellery started, looking over her shoulder quickly, "This is definitely one of those times."

"Hey, we'll be fine. We just need to get home." Scott assured her, but it wasn't as comforting as she hoped it would be.

They both stopped to look around. Scott pulled out his inhaler, shaking it a couple times. When Ellery look back, he seemed distracted. He was staring off into the distance, still gripping his inhaler. Ellery could feel it, the ground was practically vibrating and it sent a surge of electricity through her body.

Within seconds of feeling that, a herd of deer came trampling towards them. They both lunged towards the ground, Scott covering Ellery's body with his own. Ellery squeezed her eyes tight and covered her head with her hands. She screamed as they were suddenly sent tumbling downhill, rocks and sticks poking and prodding at her body painfully. When they had finally stopped, she immediately pushed Scott away from her and grabbed for something to help her up.

"Crap." She said to herself, looking down at her hoodie to find that it had it not only ripped through her hoodie, but her shirt too. She huffed angrily and pulled her phone out, which miraculously hadn't cracked in the madness.

"We need to get the hell out of here." She said, turning towards her brother.

"Scott? Did you hear me?" She asked, noticing that her brother was staring off at something again. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Run." Scott said calmly, "Run now, get to the house."

"What? Why" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Seconds later she was thrown to the ground, the sounds of Scott's screaming filled the air. She panicked and pushed herself from the ground, sprinting away as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. She just wanted to get away from here.

The feeling was overwhelming now as she skidded to a halt. She didn't know where she was, but there was road, so she assumed she was close. She rested her hands against the tree, struggling to catch her breath. She felt like she was gasping for air, like her lungs would collapse at any second. She dropped to her knees suddenly, the feeling practically overtaking her. It wasn't terror or anger, it just felt warning, like danger. Scott, she thought suddenly. But before she could react, her eyes went heavy. She felt like she needed to vomit, but there was nothing. She took one last breath before her world went black and fainted.

"What the hell?" Ellery said to herself, staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom. She glanced around at her surroundings. Yep, definitely her room. How the hell did she get here? What the hell happened last night? She pushed the blanket off of her and stood from her bed.

She visibly cringed at the pain she felt when she stretched. She looked down at her still torn shirt she was wearing and her hoodie that was laying on the floor at her feet. Did someone bring her home? She jumped at the knock on her door, relaxing when she saw Scott.

"Woah," Ellery went wide-eyed, "What the hell is that?"

Scott touched at the large bandage on his stomach, "Honestly, I couldn't even tell you."

"Well, let me see it." She insisted, walking towards her brother. He carefully lifted a side of the bandage away from his skin, revealing the bloody wound that was left there.

"Wait, is that a bite?" She asked, examining it more carefully. "Those look like they were left by teeth."

Scott only shrugged, covering it back up. "I was hoping Stiles could help with that.

Stiles, she thought. She was beyond annoyed with him at this point, but she always was. The feeling was mutual, she was sure.

"Yeah," She replied, annoyed at even hearing Scott mention him right now, "Pretty sure he's the reason you got that."

"I told you guys it was a bad idea." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott sighed, before wrapping his arms around his sister. She was so much smaller than him, barely even reached the bottom of his chin, so hugging him made her feel so much more safe.

"Everything is gonna be fine." He assured her, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

Ellery hopped in the shower shortly after that, needing the time to allow herself a breather and clean off the grime from the night before. It was like she was stuck in her own personal nightmare, whether she was asleep or awake, the danger followed. What the hell was going on lately? She never felt this kind of anxiety, so why now?

Once she was out of the shower, she haphazardly through an outfit together and got dressed, just some jeans and a sheer, baby blue top with some tan colored sandals. She grabbed her phone from the bed, opening it when she realized she had received a text.

 **Stiles:** ' _need a ride? scott's not answering._ "

"Are we riding with Stiles this morning?" Ellery shouted over her shoulder, hoping Scott would hear her from across the hall.

"I was gonna ride my bike." Scott replied, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he entered her room. "So, if you think you can handle being alone with Stiles for about fifteen minutes, then go ahead without me."

"And try not to kill each other." Scott laughed, quickly snatching one of the pillows from her bed and throwing it at her.

"Hey!" She shouted, but he was already gone. She huffed and threw the pillow towards her bed.

She pulled her phone out once more and sent a quick text to Stiles.

 **Ellie:** ' _just me. scott said no._ '

 **Stiles:** ' _alright. there in 5._ '

As much as Stiles got on her nerves, she knew the kid had a good heart. He was always there when her brother needed him, and sometimes ever for her. They had all grown up together, so it was hard not seeing each other all the time. It wasn't like they were forced together, it was honestly the only true friend she had ever made, even if they weren't close like he was with Scott. Plus, both of them always had to be right, so they butt heads more so than Ellery does with Scott, even.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket a while later, she assumed it was Stiles. She could hear the familiar rusty, worn out engine roaring from outside. She assumed right. She gathered her thing and headed for the stairs, practically sprinting her way outside. She climbed into the passenger seat and tossed her things into the back along with Stiles' belongings.

"Morning, sunshine." Stiles greeted cheerily as he pulled out of the driveway. I glared at him from my seat before turning my attention to the radio. "Or not."

"Yeah, because waking up covered in bruises and learning that your brother got attacked in the woods last night is a great way to start off the day." She vented, throwing her hands up in the air, acting like she was excited.

"Ellie," Stiles started, "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Scott called me and told me everything, I didn't think it would get that bad."

It was weird seeing Stiles talk so candidly to her, but it did help ease some of the bottled up anger she held towards Stiles right now.

"No one ever listens to me." She sighed, fed up with everyone ignoring her. "Guess I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on."

Stiles looked over at her, feeling guilty. "Not true."

"Remember that time we went camping and got stranded on one of the back roads?" Stiles began his story, "I thought old Roscoe was done for. But, you swore it was just a flat tire. You were right then, and if I hadn't listened to you I probably would've screwed him up more by tearing him to pieces trying to figure out what wrong with it."

Ellie laughed every time Stiles' referred to his Jeep like it was some kind of human. It was adorable, honestly. His love for this jeep was undeniable. Think about how much someone loved their kid, then intensify that ten more times. That was the relationship Stiles had with his jeep.

"I'm always listening." Stiles told her, "I promise."

It was nice to hear, even made her smile.

"So, you still hate me?" Stiles asked, pulling into the school parking lot.

Ellery shrugged, "Don't know yet. We'll see how the day plays out."

Stiles scoffed playfully, "Can't stay mad forever, McCall."

"Try me." She tested, climbing out of the jeep once they had parked. She fetched her things from the backseat of the jeep and headed towards the school entrance, Stiles following closely behind.

"Alright, let see this thing." Stiles clapped his hands together as he walked up to Scott.

Scott pulled his shirt up, showing the large bandage covering most of his stomach.

Stiles made a sound of both excitement and disgust. "Yeah." Scott said in return.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott told them both, since Ellery only _really_ knew half of the story.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, "No not a chance."

Scott laughed and turned to his best friend, "I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? I know what I heard."

"Because California doesn't have wolves." Stiles answered, making it seem like it was obvious.

Stiles did have a point. There really were no wolves in California, at least not since they've lived here.

"That's true." Ellie added, "Not for like sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, really." Stiles answered, narrowing his eyes at Scott, probably annoyed by how stupid his best friend was acting. "There are no wolves in California."

Scott shook his head, "Well if you don't believe me about the wolf than you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you that I found the body."

"What?" Ellery asked in horror, but Stiles was more than intrigued.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, "Oh my god."

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freakin' awesome." Stiles said, seeming the most happy he had been all morning. "I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Ellery barely knew anything about Lydia, just that Stiles was in love with her and she wasn't. But it was obvious why—this girl was beautiful. She strutted her way past them, not sparing a glance their way.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles said as she walked by, eyes following her as she continued to walk past. "You look… like you're gonna ignore me."

Ellery couldn't help chuckle, "That's gotta hurt."

You know, this is your fault." Stiles said, pointing at Scott. "Pulling me into your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association."

"I'm scarlet nerded by you."

"You two are ridiculous." Ellery giggled to herself, following them as they walked into the school.

* * *

First period went by in a flash, which was a relief. Unlike the hoard of unruly teenagers rushing to leave the classroom, Ellery stayed behind to avoid the mass. Scott and Stiles were already gathered by their own lockers, so she decided it would be a good idea to stop and talk to them before her next class.

"Enjoying your first day?" Scott asked, Ellery shrugged halfheartedly in return.

"It's okay, I guess." She told him, before elbowing him in the side. "What about you? You look a little distracted."

"She's right." Stiles agreed, looking over at his best friend.

Ellery nodded her head, but stopped when she saw Scott staring off past her head.

"Scott, you're not even—" She started, before taking a look for herself.

Of course he had been staring at a girl. But, there was no doubt this girl was beautiful. Clearly, if Lydia Martin had taken time to stop and get to know her.

"Can someone tell me why 'new girl' is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Another student asked as she walked up, probably one of Scott's friends.

"She's hot." Stiles explained, like it was a more than obvious answer. "Beautiful people heard together."

"Yo, Scottie?" Stiles asked, waving a hand in front of his face, breaking Scott from his stupor. "We gotta get to practice."

Just as he said that, the bell rang.

"Well, I have free period, right now." Ellery said quickly, "Mind if I come with?"

* * *

Ellery split off with the boys as they headed towards the locker rooms. The stands were pretty empty, probably full of other kids who had nothing to do this period. She didn't know whether to take a seat near a group or just sit by herself. She chose the latter. A couple minutes later, the girl, the one Scott had been staring at showed up.

"This seat taken?" She asked, Ellery shook her head. "Thanks."

"So, is this what every kid does during free period?" She asked, causing Ellery to smile.

"Wouldn't know." Ellery answered honestly, "Just a freshman."

"Really?" She asked, seeming surprised. Ellery nodded in response.

"Oh, well, I'm Allison." She said, smiling at Ellery.

"Ellery." Ellery said, but quickly added, "Everyone calls me Ellie, though."

Allison nodded in understanding, "Got it." She laughed.

"So, you just moved here?" Ellery asked curiously.

"Yeah." Allison replied, "Chicago."

"That sounds amazing." Ellery said, "Way better than Beacon Hills."

Allison laughed openly, greeting Lydia as she took a seat next to her.

"Hey," Allison said suddenly, "Who is that?"

Ellery looked out at the field, where the boys were lining up to play. She noticed that Allison was pointing at her brother, which made her grin even harder than she already was. Just his luck, she thought. She watched as her brother took goalie, missing the first throw.

"Come on, Scott." She whispered to herself, clapping her hands together. "You got this."

Scott visibly tensed, rolling his shoulders back, trying to relax himself. Seconds later, the ball was in his stick, instead of in the goal behind. It caught everyone by surprise, especially Ellie. It's like the ball came to him, practically fell into it.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia answered, seeming intrigued. "Why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison replied, returning her attention to the game.

"Scott." Ellery answered simply, turning to Allison with a smile. "His name is Scott McCall."

They both watched as Jackson finally took his turn, everyone was dead silent. You could practically feel the tension in the air. Ellery gripped the edge of bench, watching her brother intently. Suddenly, everyone was cheering. He had actually blocked the throw. Ellery jumped from her seat, cheering and celebrating for her brother.

"That is my friend!" She heard Stiles yell proudly from the field, screaming a couple more times in excitement.

"He's good."

"Yeah, really good." Lydia smirked. Ellery rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Scott was good, though. Surprisingly good, considering his skills were usually lackluster. It seemed like there wasn't much effort at all, like it all just came naturally. Something was definitely up, Ellery knew that. Whenever she was around Scott, the feeling got stronger. She swore to herself she wasn't physic, but sometimes she wasn't sure. She only hoped that this time she was wrong.

* * *

"I don't know what happened." Scott said, jumping onto a log to avoid the pool of water beneath it. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things—"

"Smell things?" Ellery asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like," Scott paused for a second, glancing over at Stiles. "The mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any mint mo—" Stiles reached into his pocket, and sure enough, he did. Stiles looked up at both of them, completely dumbfounded.

"So, all this started with the bite?" Stiles asked, Ellery following closely beside him.

"Well, what if it's like an infection?" Scott asked, "My body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know, I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Ellery asked, no pun intended, seriously.

"Yeah, I think it's called," Stiles took a breath, resting his hands low on his hips. "Lycanthropy."

'What is that?" Scott asked, his face filled with worry. "Is that bad?"

"The worst." Stiles answered simply. "But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

Stiles hummed in response, "Yeah. On the night of a full moon." He finished off with a weak, joking howl.

"You're an idiot." Ellery told him, playfully punching him in the chest.

"Hey," He stumbled back, laughing. "He's the one who said he heard a wolf howling."

"Yeah, but there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know!" Stiles replied, "You're a werewolf." He faked a growl and Scott only looked more annoyed.

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding." He laughed, "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver, it's because Friday's a full moon."

"I swear this is it." Scott said, coming to a stop. "This is where we fell, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." Scott said, looking up at them from where he was kneeling on the ground. "Those things are like eighty bucks."

Stiles snorted, laughing as he leaned back.

Ellery shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably as a chill ran up her spine. The feeling was back. The feeling of danger. She glanced to her left, catching site of another person. Fortunately, it was someone she had seen before. Derek Hale. Still, it was creepy and she knew that feeling was coming from him.

She quickly hit her brother in the arm, causing him to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, walking towards them. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles apologized, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We were just looking for my brother's inhaler." Ellie told the older man, glancing over at her brother.

"Yeah," Scott finally said, seeming a little ticked off. "But, just forget it."

Derek pulled the inhaler from his pocket and tossed it to Scott. Needless to say, Scott caught it. It practically fell into his hands. Scott took a second look at it before shoving it into his pocket.

"Alright man," Scott said, "I gotta get to work."

Stiles hit Scott in the chest, stopping him from moving.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale."

"You remember, right?" Stiles asked, "He's only like, a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family," Ellery started, interrupting Stiles. "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"How do you even—" Scott began to ask, but stopped himself. "Nevermind.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott told them.

Stiles scoffed and shrugged in response, "Come on."

Ellery sighed, looking over her shoulder. Derek was already long gone by now, but the feeling still lingered. She wanted to know what the hell was going on with her. And now.

* * *

After dropping Scott off at work, it left Stiles and Ellery together again. She was sure Stiles was worried by the look on his face, but so was she. Something was going on with Scott, and it wasn't good. Stiles tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel, trying and failing to make a beat. Ellery laughed and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, looking out the window.

"What?" Stiles asked, stopping to look at her.

"Nothing." She answered nonchalantly, before pulling out her phone. It was only six, but the day had been so long, Ellery was worn out. She was sure all of them were.

She noticed a text from her mother, so she opened it.

 **Mom:** ' _working a double. won't be home til morning._ '

"Damn it." Ellery cursed to herself, before shoving her phone into her pocket.

"What's up?" Stiles asked, turning down the radio.

"My mom's working a double again and Scott's at work until ten." She explained, "So, I'm by myself tonight."

"Is that bad?" Stiles asked, looking over at her.

"I hate being there alone." Ellery explained simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can stay at my house until Scott gets home?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ellery agreed, resting her hands in her lap.

"I'll just order pizza or something so you'll be able to eat dinner." Stiles added with a smile, taking a left down his street.

"Sounds good." She agreed, smiling in return.

* * *

"What the hell is—" Ellery stopped midsentence and flipped back a page in her textbook, "Pythagorean theorem?"

Stiles snorted out a laugh and continued scrolling through his computer.

"Wait," Stiles said suddenly, turning in his chair. "Aren't you a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Are you taking advanced math?" He asked in shock, seeming surprised.

"What?" Ellery asked innocently, "I like math."

Stiles laughed loudly, pushing himself up from his chair. Ellery kindly insulted him by giving him the finger, which only made him laugh more.

"I'm gonna get more pizza." He told her, "Want some?"

"I'm good." She replied, burying herself back into her book.

It was only the first day, but she wanted to make sure she had familiarized herself with the work. Who cares if she was a bit of a geek? She liked doing well in school.

She popped her head up from her book when she heard Stiles sprinting up the stairs, clearly gasping for air as he made it to his room.

"What?" She asked, sitting up in his bed.

"The hairs they found on the body," He started, "The one from last night—it was wolf hair."

"What?" She asked again, this time with more concern. "What do we do now?"

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Tell Scott, I guess."

Ellery felt her heart drop in her chest. When had her life gotten turned so upside down?

* * *

A whopping 5k for the first chapter? Done. Yep, I'm starting an OC story, and yes, all the way back to the pilot episode. I just loved the first season so much. I'm hoping to take this story on a different path, and actually delve a little deeper into the relationships, but I'm hoping for a slow burn. I plan on taking this story all the way through, bringing it right up to where we are now currently with Teen Wolf. So, I hope you guys enjoy it & I'll be updating frequently. Also, check out my polyvore, which can be found on my profile. It will give you a good idea of who Ellie is. Thanks for reading, guys!

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! It's really appreciated.


	2. wolf moon (part two)

_chapter two_ :

 **wolf moon (part two)**

* * *

Stiles drove Ellie to school the next morning, both agreeing to keep their mouths shut about what Stiles had found out last night. He would tell Scott eventually, he just wasn't sure when that was going to be. Wolf hairs? How was that even possible? I mean, Scott had mentioned stuff about wolves—but, wolves didn't migrate in California. But, as the facts added up, it seemed more and more likely that Scott was right. Surprisingly though, Ellie no longer felt the danger that had been surrounding her. She had woke up feeling better than she had most mornings, but she knew that wasn't going to last.

"So," Ellie grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, "Have you figured out how you're going to tell him?"

"Nope." Stiles answered, "But, I'll figure it out—always do."

Ellery couldn't argue with that, even if most of the time his plans were pretty reckless. She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, turning to Stiles with a curious look on her face.

"What's your theory?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. This kid always had something, and she was sure that applied to this situation as well.

"I wish I had one." He answered honestly, shaking his head in disappointment. "And you?"

"Don't know, either." She mumbled, eyes trained on her feet as they walked along the sidewalk. "I feel like something is happening, but there's not much to go off of."

"Things are changing, I can feel it." She said finally, and when she met eyes with Stiles, she knew he felt it too.

* * *

"Hey, Scottie." Ellery beamed, smiling when she saw her brother. "How was work?"

"McCall." The voice of the one and only Jackson Whittemore came bellowing down the halls.

He came stomping towards Scott, slamming Scott's locker closed in his face.

"Alright, little man," Jackson taunted, taking a step closer to Scott. "How about you tell me where you're gettin' your juice?"

"What?" Scott questioned, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Where are you," Another step closer, "Getting, " And another, "Your juice?" He finished, raising his eyebrows in question.

Scott narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "My mom does all the grocery shopping."

Ellery groaned internally as she watched the altercation go on. Alright, this was enough embarrassment for one day. Especially for Scott.

"Hey," Ellery piped up, stepping in front of Jackson. "Back the hell off my brother."

Jackson tilted his head at the younger girl, letting out a short laugh.

"Fine. Then you can tell me."

Ellery didn't say a word, but crossed her arms over chest, staking her claim and trying to make herself seem bigger than she definitely wasn't. She sent a stone cold glare Jackson's way, but it made him grin harder.

"Now listen McCall," Jackson started, harshly pushing Ellery to the side. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're kicking ass on the field like that without some kind of chemical boost."

"Oh, you mean steroids." Scott said, finally catching on. "Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?!" Jackson yelled, grabbing the front of Scott's shirt, slamming him back into the lockers.

"What's going on with me?" Scott asked, "You really wanna know?"

"Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell thing that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, or smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleeping walking three miles into the middle of the woods—I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott relaxed instantly, taking a deep breath. It seemed like whatever he needed to get off his chest, he just did.

"You think you're funny, don't you McCall?" Jackson asking, ignoring Scott's outburst. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He finished by slamming his hand into the locker by Scott's head before walking off.

Scott groaned pathetically as he leaned against the lockers.

"You're sleepwalking into the woods?" Was all the Ellie could ask.

* * *

Ellie was digging through her locker after seventh period when Stiles came running up to her.

"You busy after school?" He asked between breaths, his cheeks redder than the rest of his face.

"No…" Ellery didn't no whether to lie or actually tell the truth, she decided on the truth. "Why?"

"Gotta—get some research—" Stiles leaned against the locker, taking a deep breath. "done, and I need your help."

"What kind of research?" Ellie asked, closing her locker. She slipped the straps of her bag over shoulders and gave her full attention to Stiles.

"I'll just—I'll explain when we get there." He replied, pulling his keys out of his pocket, jingling them in the air. "Let's go."

They arrived Stiles' house in lightning speed since they had left before the mass of other students, avoiding all the traffic. She tossed her things on the floor by his door, taking a seat on his poorly made bed. She planted her hands on the bed, swinging her legs out. Ellie looked up where Stiles was pacing back and forth, suddenly worry overcame her.

"Stiles?" She asked, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

He took a deep breath, running his hand over his face harshly. He paused for what seemed like minutes, but was probably only a couple seconds, before finally looking over at Ellie.

"I think Scott's a werewolf."

Ellery's first instinct was to laugh, but for some odd reason, she didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, it seems kind of obvious, doesn't it?" Stiles asked, taking a seat in the chair at his desk.

He sighed heavily, resting his hands against the top of his thighs. "Everything points back to the possibility that it really could have been a wolf that bit him. Or, well, a werewolf." He corrected himself, Ellery nodded knowingly. "You can't tell me you've been a little suspicious since it happened."

"Yeah, he's been acting a little weird," Ellery started, "But, we could be totally overanalyzing this."

"They found wolf hairs on the body, Ellie."

"I know, but—" Ellie was struggling for words, because really, she didn't have much of an argument to that.

"See?" Stiles said pointedly, leaning back in his chair, "It's not as crazy as you think."

"Well, then you better get to researching." Ellie told him, crossing on leg over the other.

"We." Stiles corrected, patting at the chair beside him.

They spent a total of three hours researching and finding explanations for her brother's behavior. All signs pointed back to exactly what Stiles had suggested in the first place. Lycanthropy. She scratched at the back of her neck as they both stopped to realize the severity of the situation. This was real. This was totally fucking real.

"They say that sometimes there will be episodes—times where they won't remember doing something, but dream that it happened. Or even wake up in places with no memory how they got there." Stiles explained, motioning wildly with his hands. "They completely black out."

"Scott told me—well not me specifically," She corrected herself, hands resting together in her lap. "Something about sleepwalking into the woods. Like _three miles_ into the woods."

"Call him." He said immediately, "We need to stop him from going to the party tonight."

"Party?" Ellery pulled out her phone, "With who?"

"Allison."

Ellery knew immediately that if they didn't Scott here, something bad was going to happen tonight. She sent a quick text to Scott, hoping he would read it and text back just as fast. He did, thankfully.

"Scott said he'll be here in like half an hour." Ellie said, resting her knee against the seat of the chair. "He's not off work yet."

Stiles nodded in understanding, continuing to scroll through his computer. Ellie couldn't take it anymore, the kid was on a binge. She knew he was just trying to help out Scott, but she didn't want to see him spiral. She placed her hand on the top of his laptop before gently closing it, causing Stiles to look up at her.

"Leave it," She told him softly, "At least for right now."

A while later, with five hard knocks on Stiles' door, he was practically leaping from his seat.

"God, there you are." I sighed in relief, throwing my hands in the air as he walked into Stiles' room.

"You gotta see this." Stiles said in a hushed tone, closing his bedroom door. "We've been doing nothing for the past few hours but reading, researching, everything we can find, books—" Stiles continued to babble on incoherently, but Scott bypassed it all.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot." Stiles answered with a shrug, "Doesn't matter. Just listen."

Scott laughed at his best friend, taking a seat on the bed.

"Did they find anything out about the body? Who did it?"

"No they're still question people." Stiles replied, "Even Derek Hale."

"They guy in the woods that we saw the other day?" Scott asked, Ellie nodded in response.

"Yeah," Stiles added, annoyed and frustrated. "But, that's not it, okay?"

Scott stared back with wide eyes, "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked, "Not a joke anymore."

Scott blinked once, and then again. Clearly he wasn't getting what Stiles was trying to tell him.

"The wolf? The bite in the woods?"

"We started doing all this reading," Ellie began, taking a seat next to Scott, "Trying to figure out what was going on."

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles stood from his chair, the papers in his hands crumbling between his grip.

"Should I?" Scott asking, looking up at Stiles.

"It's a signal." Stiles motioned with his hands, "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, seeming more concerned now.

"No," Ellie said softly, "Werewolves."

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked, standing up from the bed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour—" Stiles shoved Scott back, stopping Scott from leaving.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles told him, voice running a mile a minute. "What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles shouted, pulling Scott's backpack from his hands, throwing it back on the bed. "The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight."

Stiles paced back and forth, arms flailing animatedly, "And there's the vision, the senses—" He stopped to look Scott dead in the eye. "oh, and don't even think I haven't failed to notice that you don't even use your inhaler anymore.

"Okay, dude," Scott interrupted, "I can't think about this, right now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What, no! The full moon's tonight." Stiles argued, seeming more frustrated. "Don't you get it?"

"Stiles," Ellery spoke up, "Maybe we should stop." She noticed how angry her brother had become, which wasn't a very normal thing, since he was usually pretty calm headed.

"What are you trying to do?" Scott asked angrily, "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me—everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"He's trying to help." Ellery told Scott, grabbing gently at his forearm. He shook it off calmly, not bothering to look up at his sister.

"You're cursed, Scott."

"And it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change." Stiles explained, "It's also when your bloodlust will be at it's peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned, seeming nearly done with Stiles and this whole conversation.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles answered simply.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You gotta hear this." Ellery said, grabbing a book from Stiles desk. Maybe he just needed to hear it from her instead of Stiles. "The change can be triggered by anger or anything that raises your pulse."

"Alright?" Stiles asked, adding on to what Ellery had already explained. "I haven't seen anything that raises your pulse like Allison does—you gotta cancel this date."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, watching his friend reach for his bag.

"You're not going." Stiles told him, "I'm canceling the date."

Before Stiles could even think about grabbing for Scott's phone, Scott hauled him back into the wall. "No, give it me!" He yelled, swinging his fist back, but not actually throwing the punch. He yelled again, more so out of anger, and threw Stiles chair to the ground.

Once Scott had taken a couple breaths to calm himself, he realized what he had done. He stared back at Ellery, then at Stiles, who was still leaning against the wall.

"I'm—I'm sorry." He said, stumbling over his words. "I gotta go get ready—for that party."

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, grabbing his things and heading for the door.

Stiles slammed his head against the wall as Scott left the room. "Damn it."

"Hey, it's not like we could've done much to stop him, anyways." Ellery said, comforting him the best she could. "You tried."

Stiles shrugged, leaning down to pick up his chair.

"Best chance we have no is to—" Ellery couldn't get those next few words out. Her mouth dropped open, eyes darting to Stiles then back at the chair.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, she raised her finger at the chair in response.

It had three long gashes alone the backside. They were perfectly symmetrically to each other and reached from the top of the chair to the end. Her heart dropped in her chest, her legs giving out on her as she stumbled back onto Stiles' bed.

"We're going to that party." Stiles told her. Ellery didn't say anything, only looked up at Stiles in silent agreement. That was the only they were going to be able to keep an eye on Scott.

* * *

Ellery had just stepped out of the shower when her mom popped through the bathroom door.

"Jesus, mom." She said, jumping backwards into the edge of the sink. She cringed visibly and grabbed her side in pain.

"Sorry, sweetie." Her mom said apologetically.

"What'd you need?" Ellie asked, finishing up her hair and makeup.

"I know your brother is older, but—" She stopped herself with a laugh, before looking up at her daughter. "Just keep an eye on him tonight."

Ellery laughed, glancing over at her mom. "I always do."

"I know." Her mom told her, coming closer to kiss the top of her daughters head. "Don't stay out too later, please."

"Wouldn't dare." Ellery said as she finished up.

She had threw on a blue dress, pairing it with a leather jacket because of the colder weather they had been having. She had also decided on some tan colored wedges, which matched well with her alabaster skin. She was probably going to be one of the only freshman at the party, so might as well make herself look good, she thought. Even if it was just for herself. She didn't bother asking Scott for a ride, because she knew he was taking Allison. Plus, Stiles had offered, so she knew it would be best to go with him anyways. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her bed before heading out the door and to Stiles' jeep, where he had been waiting for the past five minutes.

"You look great." Stiles couldn't help but compliment her, it almost made Ellie blush. But, she had learned to get used to Stiles and his overwhelming politeness.

"Still didn't open my door for me." She teased, climbing in to the passenger seat.

"Oh," He said dramatically, clutching at his chest. "How will I live with myself?"

She didn't contain her laugh as she buckled her seatbelt, throwing her head back.

"Just drive, Stiles."

"You got it."

* * *

"I'm not dancing to this." She told Stiles, holding a red solo cup in her left hand, her right hand motion towards wherever the music was coming from. Of course Stiles had asked her to dance, it was a party. But, Ellie wasn't the dancing type and she definitely wasn't about to try it with someone who had a pair of two left feet worse than her own.

"Scratch that." She took a sip from her cup and looked over at Stiles, "I'm not dancing. Period."

"Come on." Stiles pouted, "It's a party."

"We're here for Scott." Ellery pointed out, "Not to dance and get drunk."

"Looks like you're already halfway there." Stiles said, pointing to the cup in her hand.

"Fine." She gave in, handing the cup to Stiles. "Drink the rest. But, I'm not dancing."

He laughed triumphantly, chugging down the rest of the beer. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall where they were standing in the hallway.

"You see him yet?" She raised her voice so Stiles could hear her over the crowd of people.

He leaned in closer to her ear, "No. But I'm gonna go look."

Ellery nodded in agreement, as she would do the same. They both went their separate ways as Stiles took the back and she took the front. It could be a bad idea, both of them splitting up. But, it was the best way to find Scott and keep him out of trouble. Hopefully.

She spent about fifteen minutes walking back and forth through the front of the house before giving up. She settled on talking to a couple of freshman that she knew were probably the only ones at the party. The kids were beyond wasted though, which didn't surprise Ellie at all. She might have been a little buzzed, but not this wasted. She sighed and leaned against the wall they were crowded around, blocking out the party as she closed her eyes. There was a loud commotion seconds later that had everyone scrambling for their drinks. It was Scott. He was stumbling and grabbing at people, he looked sick.

He painfully grabbed at his head, bury his face in his hands. Ellie pushed through the crowd of people and towards her brother.

"Hey, Scott," Ellery put her hands on her brother's shoulders to stop him from moving, though he struggled weakly against her hold, "You okay?"

"I need to get out of here." He breathed out harshly, pushing past her. She dropped her arms immediately, watching as Scott pushed through the front door.

Ellery panicked, not knowing whether to chase after Scott or go get Stiles. Thankfully, Stiles ran up to her seconds later, rambling on about Scott. She didn't need to hear the rest of the story, she grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him outside. Unfortunately, by the time they had made it outside, Scott was already speeding off—leaving Allison alone. Ellery couldn't help but feel bad for Scott, knowing Allison was probably going to hate him after this. But, what did surprise her was when Derek approached Allison. He wasn't supposed to be at this party, was he? Of course not, he wasn't even a high school student. Ellery didn't know if she should intervene, because Allison seemed perfectly fine getting a ride home from him. So she didn't, mostly because Stiles was too worried about Scott, practically pulling her to the jeep.

She only hoped they would make it time, before Scott could change.

* * *

As soon as Stiles stopped the car, Ellie was jumping out, sprinting towards the front door. It wasn't locked, thankfully, so she swung it open. She didn't bother taking her time with the stairs, practically leaping each step, as much as she could with her small legs. When Stiles and her reached the door, they barely got it an inch open before it was slammed closed.

"Come on, Scott," Stiles said, pushing back at the door, "Let us in."

"It was Derek." Scott told them, a slight lisp to his voice. "Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Ellie was filled with a sudden worry, not for Scott, but for Allison. "Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

There was a moment of silence before the door slammed closed a final time. Stiles struggled to turn the door knob, or even kick open the door. Stiles continued to push angrily at the door before Ellie finally stopped him.

"We'll find him." Ellery said, pulling Stiles away from the door. "First, we need to find Allison."

Stiles nodded and rushed downstairs, Ellie following closely in tow. Stiles had made it to Allison's house in record time, not even bothering to turn his jeep off when he pulled up. Ellie rang the doorbell repeatedly until someone answered, but no one did. Stiles slammed his hand on the door a couple times, urgently trying to get someone's attention, hoping Allison was home. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hi—Mrs. Argent," The women stood there, looking more than aggravated. "Um, you have no idea who we are—We're friends of your daughter."

"Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy," Ellie started, acting calmer than Stiles was, "Really crazy, actually—"

"Allison!" Mrs. Argent yelled, turning back towards the staircase.

Moments later, a perfectly fine and happy Allison came down the staircase _. Thank god_ , Ellery though to herself.

"Stiles," Allison smiled, looking confused, "Ellie?"

They both sighed in relief. At least she had made it home safe, or at least somewhat safe. It didn't seem like Derek wanted anything to do with her, because Ellie was sure he probably would've killed her—like the girl in the woods, if he wanted to.

"You know what," Ellie said, grabbing Stiles by the arm, "Sorry for bothering you. Scott just wanted us to make sure you made it home from the party in one piece."

She clearly did. But, maybe it was a bad idea mentioning Scott.

"Wait," Allison said before Stiles and she could flee, "Is he alright? I mean, he kind of left me stranded at the party."

"He said something about not feeling well," Ellery lied easily, "He wouldn't tell me much."

"Oh," Allison replied, smiling instantly falling. "Okay."

"Yeah," Ellie couldn't help but frown as well, but she tried her best to lighten the mood. "I'll let him know you're fine, though. Goodnight, Allison." And with that, they were off again.

Ellery had felt like they had been going nonstop all day. It was kind of a rush, honestly. But still, the situation could've been better.

"I'm dropping you off at your house," Stiles said suddenly, turning down her street, "I'll find Scott."

"What—No," Ellie protested, but Stiles wasn't giving in. "Fine."

"I'll see you in the morning." He told her, waiting until she got out of the car to drive off.

She quietly made her way through the house, knowing her mom was probably home and already asleep. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her. Her mom worked hard to support her and Scott, ever since her dad left. It was a difficult situation, she knew that, but she was happy she had such a supportive person in her life, aside from her brother. Scott appreciated it too, even if he didn't show it as much.

In hope of Scott already being there, Ellery made sure to check his room. No luck. She sighed and walked into his bathroom, where the shower was still running. She turned it off, wiping her hands off with a towel.

Ellery didn't know why it happened, or even how—but she was suddenly overcome with anger. Not at Scott, but at herself. She rested her hands against the edge of the sink, closing her eyes. She could've done more to stop him the other night, she knew she could've. But, she didn't. She could feel the edge of the sink digging in to her hands, like she had the strength to break it if she wanted to.

"Damn it," Ellery cursed to herself, feeling her face heat up in anger, "This is your fault." She yelled to herself, and suddenly there was a loud crack, like glass breaking. It was startling enough to startle Ellie from her internal fight with herself.

There was no way this just happened, she thought to herself. She looked up, sure enough she was right. There was a clean crack down the middle of the mirror in Scott's bathroom. She hadn't touched or hit it, so there was no possible way, at least physically or realistically that it had broken like that. Even if she had, it would've shattered into pieces. This was a clean line, there was no way that would've happened. But, had she done it? She shook her head at the though, clearing her mind of any possibility that she could've done that. It just wasn't possible. None of this could've been possible. Scott being a werewolf, all of these murders, nothing made any sense to Ellery anymore. It's like she wasn't even living her own life anymore. She slowly backed out of the bathroom, falling to her knees when she hit Scott's bed.

"This can't be happening," She said to herself, feeling a familiar tightness in her through. "None of this should be happening."

Frankly, Ellery just didn't know how to handle the situation. How much crap could she handle getting thrown at her in one day? Apparently not enough. She sighed, removing her jacket and throwing it off to the side of Scott's room somewhere. She didn't even want to sleep in her own room tonight, too tired and worried that Scott wasn't going to come home tonight. But, in case he did, she wanted to be there to know. She climbed onto Scott's bed, pulling the blanket over herself. There were so many things racing through her head, and she felt like there was no way to escape. She closed her eyes tight and only hoped that she would fall asleep, just to escape her own mind.

* * *

Scott hadn't made it home the next morning. Ellie had woken up earlier than usual and exhausted. Needless to say, she didn't get much sleep. Thankfully, Stiles was nice enough to come by and pick her up, just in the hopes that they might be able to find Scott on the drive to school.

"Oh, hey—hey," Ellie said, hitting Stiles arm, "There's Scott."

Stiles slammed on the breaks, jolting them both forward. He rolled down the window and Scott turned towards them. Ellie sighed loudly, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god," Ellie practically jumped out of the car, "You're okay."

Scott hugged her immediately, and even though he was covered in dirt and smelled like he hadn't showered in a week, Ellie stilled reciprocated just as much. She pulled back, noticing his arm. It wasn't wounded or scratched, but he was still holding it like he was in pain.

"I'll explain later." Scott said, noticing her worry.

Ellie climbed to the back, allowing Scott to sit in the front.

"So," Ellie asked expectantly, "What happened?"

"Hunters." Scott told her, "They shot me last night."

"Hunters?" Stiles asked, "Like werewolf hunters?"

"I guess?" Scott responded, sounding unsure of himself. It's not like he had an obligation to know anyways, he was just as new to all of this as them.

"You know what actually worries me the most," Scott said, leaning his head against the interior of the jeep.

"If you say Allison I'm going punch you in the head." Stiles threatened, even though they all knew he wasn't going to.

"She probably hates me now." Scott practically whined, making Stiles groan in annoyance.

"I doubt that." Ellie told him, leaning forward in her seat to look at Scott. "But, you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness at the fact that you're a freakin' werewolf."

Scott stared back, completely blank faced.

"Okay, bad idea." Stiles decided, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, we'll get through this."

"Come on, if we have to," Stiles stopped to look back at Ellie, "We'll change you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

Scott gave up, laughing at Stiles' idiocracy.

"We're just glad you're okay." Ellie told him, laughing along with them.

* * *

Scott had just finished talking with Allison by the time Ellie had exited the building. She practically jogged towards him, navigating her way through the throng of students leaving for the day. She smiled and waved at Allison as she left, turning to her brother to get his attention.

"Scott, hey," She said, touching his arm. Scott turned to her, looking sick. "What's going on?"

Scott didn't say anything at first, but swallowed harshly before speaking.

"Her dad," He started, voice breaking, "He shot me."

"He's the one who shot you last night?" Ellie guessed correctly, Scott nodded in return.

"Her dad," Ellie began slowly, "Shot you in the woods?"

Scott nodded again, slower this time.

"So he's a werewolf hunter." Scott only shrugged, he look like he was about to faint.

"Hey, hey," She told him, patting his face gently, "Just go to practice. We can talk about this later."

"Oh god," He panicked, "He's gonna kill me, Ellie."

Ellie sighed, pushing him along gently. "No, he won't. I promise. Just get to practice before Coach gives you suicide runs."

Truth is, Ellie wasn't even that sure of herself. Honestly, it just added onto the list of problems they already had. They were all in for a rude awakening, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Another 5k? What?! I always feel so bland when I'm writing the first few chapters, but I'm hoping Ellie is interesting enough, so far. I slipped a little teaser in there about her, which I'm sure you caught. And yes, this story is a slow burn, and a painfully long one. You're just gonna need to stick around to see how it all plays out. But, thanks so much for those that have taken interest so far, and I hope you newer readers are enjoying it too! Thanks guys!

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! It's really appreciated.


	3. second chances

chapter three:

 **second chances**

* * *

Instead of heading home that afternoon, Ellie decided to stay until practice ended. She didn't really care much for lacrosse, but it was a big deal for Scott. So, she always supported him no matter how she felt. Besides, he was doing really well this season—special thanks to his new wolf powers. She laughed at the thought. He brother was a freakin' werewolf—how in the hell had her life gotten so crazy? She popped her headphones in her ear and discreetly danced her way down the hall of gym. Practice wasn't anywhere close to being finished, but seemed logical to kill some time. She scrolled through her phone, checking her social media and switching through her music. It took about forty-five minutes for her peace to be disturbed. She groaned and yanked her earphones from her ears. But her attitude changed when she saw her brother racing down the hall and in to the boys' locker room, a very terrified Stiles following closely behind.

"Woah, what the hell?" Ellery asked, rushing behind Stiles, into the locker room. "Oh, shit." She cursed when Scott ran past her, nearly ramming her down.

"Yo, Scott," Stiles leaned down to put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "You okay?"

There was a long pause, followed by a deep growling, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott yelled, face half transformed.

It was the first time Ellie had seen it, or even witnessed Scott changing. She was sure it was Stiles' first time too. She panicked, grabbing at Stiles and pushing him towards the lockers behind him. They were both practically falling over each other in panic, but Stiles eventually gained his footing, helping Ellie up alongside him. There was a pause before they were jolted back into the lockers, Scott practically leaping onto the set of lockers in front of them.

"We're gonna die." She mumbled over to Stiles, who was too scared to respond. "Go, go—" She screamed out when she saw an opening. They raced back to the door, Stiles fumbling for the fire extinguisher.

"Hurry!" Ellie yelled, panicked and worried. Scott was stalking them like prey, getting closer and closer, and Stiles' hands suddenly seemed to fail him.

"God," Ellie groaned, frustrated, "Move!" Ellie yanked the fire extinguisher from the wall, sending the fire repellant everywhere. While doing so, Ellie had thrown herself back into the hallway, huddling by the wall, exhaustedly leaning back into it. She dropped the fire extinguisher to her feet, peeking around the corner. Scott was perched on the bench, head in his hands.

"Stiles," He breathed, "Ellie—what happened?"

"You tried to kill us." Stiles told him, his voice hinting a little anger. He sighed, taking a seat on the floor in front of Scott. "It's like I said before. The anger, your pulse rising—it's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well," Ellie grunted softly, pushing herself from the ground, taking a seat next to Scott. "It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field."

"You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to sit out the game."

"But, I'm first line." Scott told him.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Scott threw his things to the side as he walked through his bedroom door, heading directly for his bed. Ellie laughed and pushed him over as he fell face down.

"Get up." She grumbled, scooting him with her hip. He pushed at her weakly, turning his head towards his sister. There was a sudden knock on the door that had them both turning their head.

"Hey," Ms. Mccall said, dressed up in her work attire. "It's a late shift again for me. But, I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No," Scott said into the sheet, "Mom, you can't."

"Oh no," Their mother said, walking towards the bed, "I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us… completely."

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" She asked, kneeling down in front of Scott. Scott panicked, pushing himself up from the bed. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh," Scott said in relief, "Uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Just stress?" She asked, "Nothin' else?"

Scott was confused, _clearly_ , shaking his head in response.

"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Ellie groaned internally, laughing at her brother's stupidity.

"Right now?" Their mother repeated, "I'm sorry—what do you mean 'right now'? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He's not on drugs, mom." Ellie finally said, holding back a laugh.

She nodded, backing her way out of the room. "Get some sleep. Both of you." She told them, closing the door halfway as she left.

Ellie groaned, throwing her head back, landing beside Scott. She watched as Scott's nose wrinkled, almost like he was sniffing something.

"Did you sleep here last night?" He asked, face contorted into thought. He sniffed again, making Ellie feel uncomfortable.

"Dude, are you smelling me?" She asked, backing away from her brother with a laugh.

"No, my bed," He corrected her, "It—It just smells like you."

"You can smell that?" Ellie was seriously interested in the question.

"Yeah." He answered nonchalantly, fully sitting up in his bed. "Smells like vanilla," He stopped to sniff again, "and laundry detergent."

"Stop," She laughed, pushing at his shoulder, "You're creeping me out."

"Sorry." He told her honestly, laughing as he did so, standing up from his bed.

"Hey, I think Stiles is calling," Ellie told Scott, a surge of static running through her body, making her jump from the bed. Seconds later, Scott's computer was going off. Yep, Stiles was calling.

"That was weird." Ellie said to herself, examining her arms and body.

"Freak." Scott teased, taking a seat in his desk chair.

Ellie knew to take it as a joke, but suddenly she didn't want to. She shrugged it off, walking over to Scott.

She laughed as Stiles popped onto screen, spinning around in his chair with a toy gun.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Well, it's bad," Stiles voice came through the crappy laptop speakers, "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Woah, what?" Ellie asked, seeming a little more excited than she should be about the situation. She heard Stiles laugh on the other end.

"And it's all because of me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles answered simply.

"True." Ellie added, nodding in response.

"Is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet." Stiles replied, the camera feed going buzzy and pixelated. "Now they're just... counting on _you_ for Saturday."

Scott groaned quietly, hanging his head. Ellie frowned, rubbing her brother's shoulder for assurance.

"What?" Scott asked after he looked up, noticing Stiles' weird behavior. He was about to say something before the computer froze. They both waited a few seconds before two messages came on the screen.

Stiles: 'It looks like'

"Looks like what?" Scott asked, but Stiles was taking what seemed like years. "Come on. _Damn it_."

Seconds later, another message.

Stiles: 'Someone's standing behind you.'

Ellie suddenly whipped her head around, realizing what Stiles was talking about. She screamed, covering her mouth immediately. Derek Hale was standing at the other end of the room, but only for a millisecond, before leaping at Scott. Derek sent him flying into the wall, holding him in restraint.

"I saw you on the field." Derek whispered into Scott's ear.

"What are you talking about?!" Scott yelled.

"You shifted in front of them." Derek replied, his grip tightening on Scott. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. Then it's not just the hunters after us—it's everyone."

"They didn't _see_ anything." Scott told him, struggling against Derek's grip. "I swear!"

"And they won't." He told Scott, "Because if you even _try_ playing in that game on Saturday—I'm gonna kill you myself."

And with that, Derek was gonna. Ellie had been too petrified to even move or do anything. She stayed glued to Scott's desk, watching as Scott fell to his knees. She turned to Scott's computer, noticing that the connection had finally came back.

"Hey," Stiles shouted, "Hey, what happened?"

"Talk to you later, Stiles." Ellie said, closing Scott's laptop.

"No, wai-"

She sighed, taking a seat in Scott's chair.

"You can't play in Saturday's game." Ellie told him, resting her hands in her lap. "There's too much to risk."

"I know." Scott sighed in response, "I know."

* * *

"Alright, three students to the board."

Math was the only class she had with Scott, and well, it was weird. She sighed, volunteering willingly.

"That's the attitude we need." The teacher responded sarcastically, weakly fist pumping the air. Ellie smiled uncomfortably in return.

"Ah, Ms. Martin." The teacher added, sounding more than pleased at Lydia's willingness. "And you, other McCall—Scott."

Ellie looked back to see her brother walking towards the front of the classroom, but was blocked by Lydia's deathly stare. It's not like it was threatening or anything—it was just… Lydia.

Lydia took a deep breath before picking up the piece of chalk, "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?"

"Because I'm sort of not." Scott answered honestly.

Ellie ignored her, picking up her own piece of chalk and starting on the problem assigned on the board.

"I think you sort of are." She told him.

"And I think you sort of aren't obligated to tell him that." Ellie interrupted, hating Lydia's know it all attitude.

"I'm sorry but he brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"He brutally injured himself ramming into my brother." Ellie shot back, attitude dripping from her voice.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow," Lydia said, looking at Scott pointedly, "But he's not gonna be at his peak."

"And I prefer my boyfriend—at peak performance."

Ellie turned her face in disgust, "God." She mumbled.

"Okay?" Scott answered, wondering whether he should honesty care or not.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team," Lydia explained, "and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Scott snapped, "In fact, it might even save someone."

Ellie took a deep breath, writing quickly as she finished up the problem. The last thing she needed to do was give Lydia the satisfaction of getting done first. But, maybe Ellie just really wanted to ruin Lydia's attitude.

"Fine, don't play." Lydia told him, "We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team and Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the internet for porn."

Ellie scoffed, throwing the piece of chalk down just as Lydia finished her problem. She laughed to herself, pushing past Lydia, walking straight for her seat. She could feel Lydia's glare on the back of head, because god forbid someone outshine her. When Ellie caught glimpse of Lydia, who was staring straight at her, a look of annoyance written all of her face—Ellie couldn't help but revel in it. She laughed once more, opening her notebook to write a couple notes down, not giving Lydia a second glance.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem."

Oh, the fucking irony, Ellie though.

"Tell me about it." Scott mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Hey," Stiles said, cutting Ellery off from her conversation, "You seen Scott?"

"No, why—" Suddenly, Stiles was pulling her by the arm, "Stiles, what the hell?"

"Hey, Scott." He said, slapping his friend on the shoulder once he had finally caught sight of him, dragging him along to.

"Tell me what they're saying." He told Scott, pointing down the hall, towards Stiles dad and another police officer.

"Can you hear 'em?" Ellie asked, hitting his shoulder. He hushed them both as he struggled to concentrate.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott told them a few seconds later.

"Unbelievable." Stiles said, slapping his hands down against his thighs. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Ellie said.

"I can do something."

"Like _what_?" Scott asked.

"Find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding?" Ellie almost yelled, running after Stiles as he walked off.

She looked back, expecting Scott to be behind her, but he wasn't. She scanned the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed, turning back towards Stiles, who was still walking towards his locker.

"You're not serious, right?" She asked when she had finally caught up to him.

"Got any better plans?" He asked, opening his locker and not even bothering to look her way.

"No, but—" Ellie started, but Stiles cut her off.

"Then we're looking for the other half." Stiles said, "Tonight."

* * *

"So what happened?" Ellie asked, walking into her brother's room.

"I tried confronting Derek," He said simply, retying the strings on his lacrosse stick. "Didn't really work out, but—"

Ellie pulled the lacrosse stick from his hands, looking at it in pure shock. "Holy shit." She laughed, turning it around as she stared. "He did this?"

Scott sighed, frustrated.

"Okay, sorry."

Suddenly, there was bangs and a door slamming from downstairs. Ellie turned on her heels, expecting Derek to enter the room, ready to tear Scott apart. But, it was just Stiles. She sighed in relief, taking a seat on Scott's bed.

"What did you find—how did you find—where did you find it?" Stiles rambled on, "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall today, so."

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

"Wait, what?" Ellie stood up from the bed, suddenly way more interested in the conversation.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott told them, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"That's awesome." Stiles extended his arms excitedly, but realized it may have been too much. "I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek Hale for the murder, and you guys help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Stiles laughed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I don't know why I hang out with you two." Ellie mumbled to herself as she followed Scott and Stiles down the stairs.

Five minutes later and none of them had said a word to each other, they had just got into Stiles' jeep and started driving.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ellie asked, popping her body in between them from the back seat.

"Going to the hospital." Scott told her, "They took the bottom half of the body there, I gotta be able to get some scent from that, right? See it matches the one at Derek's?"

Ellie held her hands up response, "I guess."

They pulled up the hospital a few minutes later, busting out of the jeep like a few hoodlums.

"Hey," Stiles said, pointing towards the sign that read 'Morgue'.

"You," Stiles pointed to Ellie suddenly, "Stay with me."

Ellie rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose in annoyance, but did as Stiles had said. She took a seat beside the front desk, watching as Stiles tried and failed to act nonchalant.

"Good luck, I guess." She whispered to Scott right before he had time to sneak off, he sent a reassuring nod her way and then he was gone.

She sighed, falling into her seat fully. She rested an elbow on the arm rest, propping her head in her hand.

"Oh my god." Ellie heard Stiles mumble to himself, looking over just in time to see him rubbing his face, but with no clue why. Ellie caught on eventually and peeked around the corner of where she was sitting.

Lydia Martin. Of course he would be trying to shove this 'we're meant to be together' speech down her throat. Well, maybe that's a little too harsh—but, he still had a crazy obsession for this girl and had been pining after her for the past six years. Ellie didn't blame him, not entirely.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles started off, voice cracking at the end. He rested a hand again the wall, trying to make him seem bigger and cooler than he actually was. "You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology—"

Ellie couldn't contain the little snort of laughter that escaped her. Stiles didn't seem to care, though, and continued talking to her.

"I've always thought we had this sort of connection—unspoken, of course. Maybe it would be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little."

Really? How cliché can you get, Stiles? Ellie couldn't even stand watching this train wreck continue. Fortunately, Lydia looked like she was going to stop it for him. She laughed, hand disappearing into her hair to pull something from her ear. It was a Bluetooth. _Jesus Christ_ , Ellie thought. That's gotta sting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get anything of that." Lydia told him, a fake smile stuck to her face. "Worth repeating?"

"Nah—no." Stiles said, immediately deflating from whatever pride he had going on a few seconds before. He scoffed quietly before dropping into the seat next to Ellie.

"Lydia Martin: one, Stiles—" Ellie shrugged sheepishly, face scrunching up. "Zero?"

"Shut up." Stiles retorted, biting at the tip of his thumb.

"Hey, stop." Ellie said quickly, smacking his hand away from his mouth. Stiles looked up at her suddenly, feeling victimized. "It's a bad habit to have."

He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned, before finally shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Did he do it?" Lydia asked, making Stiles and Ellie both turn their heads, wondering what the hell she was talking about. But it was clear once they saw Jackson. Her and Stiles didn't need to share a look to both find the situation so ironic. She heard a slight snort come from Stiles, causing her to laugh too.

"Said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill." Jackson explained, rubbing his injured shoulder tenderly.

"You should get one right before the game too." Lydia suggested, seeming to set something off in Jackson. He dropped his uninjured arm to the side, sending a glare Lydia's way. She seemed unfazed.

"The pros do it all the time, Jackson." She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wanna be a little high school amateur?"

"Or," Lydia said softly, pulling Jackson to her slowly. "Do you want to go pro?"

Suddenly they were making out in the middle of the hospital waiting room and it was probably enough to make anyone in there feel sick to their stomach. Ellie fake gagged and rolled her eyes, turning back in her seat.

"Holy—" Ellie almost shouted, feeling like her hear had literally jumped out of her chest. "Seriously, Scott?"

"The scent was the same." He told them, getting straight to the problem at hand.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, pouncing from his seat.

"Yes." Scott said firmly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Ellie added, finally putting the pieces together.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Stiles told them, turning and walking straight for the exit.

"How?"

Stiles turned on his heels, taking a deep breath, "Tell me something first." He said, "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek? Or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

"Okay," Stiles replied, patting his best friend on the back, "then we're gonna need shovels."

* * *

"This is breaking so many laws." Ellie told both of the boys, seeming a little less excited than them.

"It's for justice." Stiles contradicted her statement, shrugging it off.

"Justice, my ass." Ellie scoffed, exiting the jeep, shovel in hand.

"Wait, something's different." Scott told them as they approached where he had assumed the body was buried.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled, twisting the shovel in his hands.

"Let's just get this over with." Ellie told them, shoving the shovel into the ground.

They had spent a good thirty minutes digging, but had barely reached half a foot deep. Ellie sighed, leaning against her shovel weakly. She heard a soft snort come from her left. It was Scott. She rolled her eyes, looking up at her brother.

"What?" She asked defensively, holding her hands up in question.

"Please tell me you're not already tired?" Ellie immediately turned her head.

"Just sit down. We got this." Scott assured her.

She happily through the shovel to the side and took a seat on the ground next to them, elbows resting on her knees.

"I heard Allison was coming to the game tomorrow tonight." Ellie said, a weak attempt at small talk. "And mom."

"Yeah." Scott sighed, shoving the shovel into the ground roughly, "Just what I need."

"You'll be fine." Ellie shrugged, but she swore she could see Stiles staring at her from the corner of her eye. "I know that."

"Thanks." He sighed. "This is taking too long."

"Just keep digging." Stiles told him.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" Ellie added.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles shrugged his shoulders, continuing to dig.

"Which is?" Ellie asked, leaning forward slightly, waiting for Stiles to answer the question.

"We all run separate ways. Whoever he catches first—too bad."

"I hate that plan." Scott and Ellie both said at the same time, earning an eye roll from Stiles.

"Woah, alright stop," Stiles told Scott, "I think this is it."

Ellie jumped up immediately, climbing down into the hole along with the other two. They all worked at sweeping and digging away at the excess dirt to get to whatever was hidden underneath. Ellie pulled at what she thought was rope. She was right. But, god, whoever tied this really didn't want anyone getting into it.

"Hurry." Scott told her, pulling at the rope.

"I'm trying." She told him, working furiously at the knots and trying to get them untied. "Did he have to tie this thing in like nine hundred knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott said, shooing her hands away. Ellie shot him a ruthful glare and continued to untie the knots.

Eventually they got it untied, but what they found under the sheet, whatever had been wrapped in it—was way more than unexpected. It sent all three of them screaming and jumping out of the hole they had spent half the night digging.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled, struggling to calm his heartbeat.

"It's a wolf." Scott seemed a little surprised, to say the least.

"I can see that. I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense. " Ellie said, struggling to wrap her head around the situation.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said.

"Yeah."

Ellie yelped when her foot slipped out from under her, sending her phone flying from her pocket. She cursed quietly to herself and reached for her phone, but stopped. She picked at the petal that had fell onto her phone, examining it. It was purple, almost lilac. She had sworn she'd seen this type of petal before, the smell, it was almost pungent. She looked up, finding the actual flower only a foot away. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and crawled towards the flower.

"Guys," She started, carefully touching the flower, "You see this flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane." Ellie told her brother, looking up at him.

"What's that?"

"Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" Stiles asked, "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?"

Stiles tried, but none of it was resonating with Scott. He sighed, pushing himself up from the ground and over to Ellery.

"You're so unprepared for this."

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Ellie asked when Stiles suddenly started pulling at the flower.

"It's attached to something, obviously." He pointed out, continuing to pull.

"Yeah, a rope, you dipshit." She snarked back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stiles continued to ignore her, pulling feet upon feet of root that had grown from the flower, spiraling all the way around the area they had dug up.

"You guys," Scott said softly, standing up.

"Oh, god." Stiles said, stumbling backwards.

Ellie rushed over, squeezing between the two, before mumbling a few colorful words of her own.

"I take back what I said earlier, Stiles." Ellie said quietly, glancing over at Stiles before her eyes were drawn back to the body, well half of the body that had been hidden underground. This was way too morbid, even for her. She could feel the bile creeping up in her throat before she was on the ground, collapsing in Scott's arms. All she could hear was the call of her name before everything went black.

* * *

Ellery woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, topping that off with Scott pouncing through her door at an inhuman speed. He whipped his head around the door frame, peaking into her room.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Aside from my heading feeling like it's going to explode." Ellie replied bitterly.

Scott laughed around his toothbrush, taking it out to say something.

"What happened yesterday?" Scott asked.

"Well, I don't exactly spend my spare time digging up dead bodies."

"Right." Scott recognized her tone, cowering backwards. "Well mom wants you to stay home today."

"What, why?" Ellie asked, jumping from her bed.

Big mistake, she thought. Stumbling drunkenly until she could grab onto her bed.

"That's why." Scott said, pointing a finger her direction. "Stiles and I can come by after school and pick you up?"

"That's fine." She sighed, sitting back down in her bed.

"Seriously, Ell," Scott started, making eye contact with his sister. "Get some rest."

Ellie nodded understandingly, pull the cover over her. Maybe it would be best for her to actually get some rest, since she hadn't gotten much in the past few days. But, that seemed impossible. She didn't feel tired, nor did she want to sleep. She wanted to go to school, focus on her work—she couldn't stand being behind. It's not like she needed that much time to catch up, though. Ellery was a smart kid, way smarter than her brother. Even she knew that. She could probably graduate next year with enough credits by the end of the school year, but she never brought it up. She didn't like to brag, but sometimes she did hate being stuck with all the other underclassmen, knowing she was way ahead of their level. She groaned, letting her arms give out from under her as she fell back on the bed. Her life was already so hectic, and it hadn't even been a full week of school yet.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Ellie asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her overcoat. She shivered slightly, teeth chattering together.

Scott nodded his head in the direction of the dilapidated house in front of them. The old Hale house, to be exact. Derek walked out moments later, cuffed and being escorted to the police car parked out front. There had to be at least ten cops there. At least, if not more.

"What, wait the hell is he doing?" Ellie asked again, looking toward Stiles as he came walking through the trees, towards the cop car.

Stiles looked over for conformation, but Scott immediately shook his head. "No!" He tried to whisper, loud enough for Stiles to read his lips or hear him, he hoped.

"God—" Ellie didn't finish her sentence, she just grunted and ran off towards Stiles. She grabbed the back of his shoulder to pull him back, "What the hell do you—"

Stiles practically threw her in the car, but she managed to conceal her yelp. Once she was inside the cop car, she made sure to kick him hard enough in the shin, just to get him back. He stared back at her, narrowing his eyes, before turning to Derek.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told him, earning a more than threatening glare from Derek. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Doesn't matter." Ellie grumbled, sitting up in the seat. "Just get to the point, Stiles."

"Just tell me one thing—the girl you killed, she wasn't a werewolf was she? She was a different kind, one that could transform into a full wolf. I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked calmly, glancing over towards Scott. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh? Just keep cheering him on?"

Stiles kept his mouth shut for once, which was probably a good decision.

"I can't stop him from playing in that game, but you can." Derek told them, leaning forward so his face was inches from the gated divider separating the front seats from the back. "And trust me, you'll want to."

Moments later, they were being pulled from the car. Well, Stiles was. Ellie snuck out in enough time for Sheriff Stilinski not to see her. She snuck her way around the back of the car and to Scott, without being noticed, surprisingly. She sighed, leaning against the hood of the car.

"What did he say?" Scott asked, but Ellie shook her head. She would just let Stiles explain.

"Just get in." She sighed, opening the door to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles came bounding over a few minutes later, but didn't seem too thrilled. He started his jeep in silence and drove off, but eventually Scott couldn't deal with it anymore and forced Stiles to talk, and he did.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials." Ellie said from the backseat, scrolling through her phone.

"Keep looking." Stiles told her, which in response, Ellie huffed a piece of hair out of her face. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf, or maybe it's like a special skill, like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Scott said sarcastically, "after I figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves—"

"Okay. Stop it." Scott said, surprising both Stiles and Ellie.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves." Scott said angrily, "Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, setting her phone down.

"No!" Scott yelled, scrunching his face in pain. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott." Stiles told him, "Sooner or later."

"I can't—"

"Well you're gonna have to."

"No," Scott struggled to say, "I can't—I can't breathe."

Scott punched the roof of the car, causing Stiles to swerve uncontrollably. Stiles stumbled over his words, nervously trying to calm Scott down.

"Pull over." Scott grunted out, reaching into Stiles' backpack.

"Why, what's happening?" Stiles asked.

"You kept it?" Scott asked, pulling the wolfsbane plant they had taken from the burial yesterday.

"What was I supposed to do?" Stiles asked, seeming just as irritated as Scott.

Scott groaned loudly in pain before turning to Stiles, eyes glowing a golden brown. "Stop the car."

Stiles didn't second guess his actions. He immediately pressed on the break, sending them all jolting forward. Ellie watched as Stiles jumped out, backpack in hand, chucking it as far as he could. It might not have been the best idea, she thought. She turned back in a frenzy, not even noticing that Scott had fled the jeep.

"Stiles!" She screamed, "He's gone!"

Stiles ran towards the jeep, looking straight at Ellie.

"We need to find him."

* * *

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A voice came from the phone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles said, driving alarmingly fast.

"Odd? How?"

"Uh, uh—like an odd person or, dog like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles asked, stumbling over his words.

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No, no!" Stiles yelled, "Wait!"

"Goodbye." The woman said calmly before hanging.

Stiles threw his phone down angrily, gripping the steering wheel with both hands, knuckles turning white.

"He didn't go far." Ellie assured him, "I know my own brother."

"But, do you know your _werewolf_ brother?"

Stiles had a point, honestly. But, Ellie wasn't going to believe him.

"No, but it's still Scott. Even underneath all of that."

Stiles barely managed to laugh, only scoffing as if he was annoyed.

"You do remember he almost tried to kill us, right?" Stiles asked, looking over at her.

Ellery huffed in defeat, resting her head in her hand as it was propped up again the open window.

Stiles noticed where he had went wrong, immediately feeling sorry.

"Look, I didn't—"

"I don't need an apology. Just help me find Scott."

* * *

"Hey, Ellie!" Ellie heard a voice call out, turning her head to see where the voice was coming from. "Come on!"

It was Allison. Ellie instantly smiled, jogging over to her. She still hadn't heard anything from Stiles or Scott. Needless to say, she could care less about the game. She just wanted to know if her brother was okay and hadn't been skinned to death by hunters. Okay, maybe not—but she still had a right to be worried.

"You seen Scott?" She asked Allison. It did seem like the most obvious and easiest way to find out.

"Yeah, actually." Ellie relaxed within seconds, "He came by my house before the game."

"Oh, he did?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Allison said awkwardly, "My dad kind of hit him with his car."

"Oh my god." Ellie said suddenly, but Mr. Argent apologized as soon as he overhead the conversation.

"Swear I didn't see the kid. It was like he appeared out of nowhere."

"I'm sure he's fine." Ellie shrugged, "He always is."

"Oh, look," Allison pointed towards the field, "I think the game is starting."

Everyone eventually took their seats, conversations dying out. Ellie watched as her brother walked onto the field, suddenly being cut off by Lydia. She assumed Lydia was probably trying to threaten her brother at the moment, but Scott didn't care. Once she had finished, he walked off with Stiles. Lydia had came to sit with them a few minutes after, making Ellie squirm uncomfortably.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She lied to Allison, politely passing by Lydia, not wanting to cause any commotion with her.

Ellie made a b-line for the bench, sneaking her way past Coach Finstock to sit beside Stiles, who was currently chewing on the finger of his lacrosse glove. She pulled it from his mouth, placing it back into his hands before taking a seat.

"Nervous?" Ellie asked.

"A little." He replied, sounding unsure.

They both watched as Jackson practically pile drove Scott into the ground. They were supposed to be playing on the same team, what the hell? Jackson caught the ball and made the shot, the crowd cheered loudly causing both Stiles and Ellie to grimace.

"Oh, come on." Stiles groaned.

Ellie happened to look back at the crowd as the team took their places again, seeing both Lydia and Allison holding up a sign saying 'We Luv U Jackson'.

"Really?" Ellie asked, "She's a 4.0 GPA student with all AP classes, but she can't bother to spell a couple words correctly."

Stiles snorted softly, but saw Scott's frustration. "That's brutal."

Scott grumbled something before walking off, immediately sending Stiles into worry.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good."

Ellie waited impatiently as the teams settled in their spots, practically on the edge of her seat. She had her hands covering her mouth, watching as Stiles fidgeted nervously.

You could practically hear the wind blowing as the crowd grew silent in anticipation.

"Ready, set—" The referee said, blowing his whistle to signal the start. The ball flew into the air, causing Ellie to cringe in fear.

"Holy crap." She said suddenly, watching as Scott leaped for the ball, literally flying over another player. He landed successfully on his feet, ball in the net of his lacrosse stick. He expertly ducked and dived pass the other players, getting closer and closer to the goal. Ellie yelled in excitement, jumping from her seat to cheer her brother on. As soon as Scott made the shot, they were both jumping and screaming to cheer Scott on. She watched as they started up again, a player from the opposing team practically throwing the ball to Scott.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked, leaning down next to Stiles.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Stiles said, knees shaking uncontrollably as he continued to fidget.

"Interesting." Coach said with a smile.

Scott threw the ball then, sending it straight the goalie's stick—meaning it literally went straight through. Everyone cheered as Coach and the referees argued over whether it was a point or not. But, there seemed to be other problems at hand. Like the fact the Scott look like he was about ready to attack another player. Ellie began to worry, hoping Scott could keep himself under control until he could make the next point. She watched as Scott began to panic, looking every which way—she was expecting the worse.

"Calm down, Scott. You can do this." She said to herself, quiet enough for no one to hear.

She also heard Stiles whispering something, probably to Scott, as well.

Then the buzzer rang, she looked up immediately. She scoffed in disbelief. He had actually made the point. They won. Stiles shouted in excitement, throwing his hands in the air. Ellie ran towards the crowd of people heading toward the field, trying to find her brother. But, he wasn't even there. She happened to catch a glimpse of Allison, who must've been doing the same thing. She watched as Allison visibly slumped, turning back to walk with Lydia. Ellie sighed, running back to where Stiles and his dad were, now that the stands where empty.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked as Ellie walked up, he help up a finger to Stiles.

"What?" Ellie mouthed, causing Stiles to shrug his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked again, as soon as his dad hung up the phone.

"The body that was found at the Hale property. It was identified." Stilinski told them, "It was Laura Hale."

"Derek's sister?" Ellie asked, completely dumbfounded. She thought all of the others had died in the fire.

"Yeah." He said, "I guess they're releasing him after questioning."

"Wait, why?" Ellie asked.

"They also decided the killer was an animal, so there's no way Derek could've committed the crime."

"Oh my god." Stiles mumbled into his hands.

"Hey, kiddo," His dad said, "I'm gonna head over there. I'll see you at home."

"Alright." Stiles nodded, standing from his seat once his dad had left.

"Come on." Stiles said, grabbing her wrist. "Now."

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked, following Stiles.

"To find Scott."

Stiles and Ellie spent fifteen minutes searching the field and school for him before finally finding him—or well, him and Allison in the locker room.

"Oh, god." Ellie said clumsily, stumbling back behind the lockers. Stiles doing the same once he noticed the two. The two waited quietly until they were finished, running into Allison as she left.

"Stiles, Ellie." She waved at the two awkwardly before leaving. They both waved back politely, but felt just as uncomfortable.

Ellie couldn't help but contain the laugh that escaped as she saw her brother walk over, the biggest, dopiest smile she had ever seen practically stuck to his face.

"I kissed her." He told them, like he couldn't even believe it himself.

"We saw." Ellie nodded.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too." Stiles added. "Pretty good, huh?"

"I-I-I don't know how," Scott struggled to say, "but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Man, maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Stiles struggled to sound positive, forcing a laugh. "We'll talk later then."

"What?" Scott asked, grabbing onto Stiles' jersey.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"I'll keep it simple," Ellie said, "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass," Stiles told him, "They ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott asked surprised.

"Derek's sister."

* * *

Guys, this chapter is about a hundred words shy of being 7k. Holy crap. I did manage to fit all of the story from episode two into this chapter, though. Since most of it was mainly Scott-centric, and I couldn't really fit a whole ton of just Ellie situations. But, trust me, she'll get a ton in the future. I hope you guys are still really enjoying it! I'm more than excited to keep writing this story. Plus, with season five finally on, lots of new stories are gonna pop up with me, possibly even another multi-chapter? Hmm, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see.

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. It's all super, super appreciated. And it really puts a smile on my face, seeing how much you all are enjoying the story.


End file.
